


Miraculous Fanfiction Addiction

by bewdifuldragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, I am a menace to society someone stop me, I don't care about this, I should honestly be doing something more productive, but I'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdifuldragon/pseuds/bewdifuldragon
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir discover the wonderful world of fanfiction. Pure crack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really quick and dumb fic and I don't care about it at all. Also, please don't take any offense to anything I've put in here - nothing mentioned in this story is based off any real MLB fanfiction or fanfic writer I've come across. I just wanted to write something short and stupid. And yes, Adrien/Chat is a total nerd and if he could, would read every LadyNoir shipping fic in existence.

“Chat!” Laybug’s voice broke through the young superhero’s reverie, causing him to look up at her.

 

“My Lady?”

 

Ladybug stood there with her hands on her hips, half-glaring, half-smiling down at Chat Noir. “What are you doing? We’re supposed to be patrolling.”

 

Chat lowered his stick, upon which he seemed to be reading something via the screen built into it. “My Lady, may I ask you something?”

 

“If I said no, would it stop you?”

 

A devious smirk spread across his lips as he stood to face his partner, ignoring her question altogether. “I need you to be honest.”

 

“Oh…kay…” Ladybug cocked her head to one side. Surely this couldn’t be good.

 

That grin grew wider as he spoke. “Do you really think my eyes sparkle like emeralds?”

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “When would I ever say something like that?”

 

Chat waved his screen at her cheekily. “According to mrschat4ever, right after we de-akumatised Vanisher.”

 

“What are you reading?” Ladybug reached out to take his stick away, but he recoiled from her with the reflexes of, well, a cat. Then she realised.

 

“You’re…Chat, you’re not! We agreed!”

 

“No, _you_ agreed. _I_ never promised not to read these. I’m…supporting our fans!”

 

Ever since Alya added a submissions page on her Ladyblog, fanfictions had poured in from all around the world. Marinette had tried her very best to be flattered, but upon reading a few of them, she found herself absurdly weirded out. As it turned out, a _lot_ of people wanted her and Chat to make out right in the middle of an akuma battle – like that was even practical! – and those who weren’t of the mind that Chat Noir was her one true soulmate either believed that they were, or “shipped” (as Alya put it) her with someone she’d never even consider. It was after reading a fic where she apparently fell in love with Hawkmoth who renounced evil altogether to be with her that she swore off fanworks – and very nearly the entire Ladyblog.

 

Alya had loved it. She explained that it was wonderful to see people be so freely expressive and creative; and so had Chat, for entirely different reasons that she didn’t quite understand.

 

Oh, if looks could kill. “No you aren’t. Put it away.”

 

Chat Noir bounded from one rooftop to another, prompting Ladybug to chase him.

 

“ _Ladybug looked up into those pretty green eyes with a cocktail of love and desire in her eyes_ ,” he read aloud, barely able to talk through fits of laughter. “ _Chat stared back at her blue ones with the same expression. She knew then that he was the most handsomest, most loyal, most wonderful cat-like person in the whole world, and that she would love him for all time._ ”

 

“I would never!” Ladybug argued. “Get back here, you bad kitty!”

 

But he kept reading. “ _Ladybug stood up on the tips of her tiptoes and kissed the cat boy on the nose. He giggled and blushed and Antibug was yelling at them in the background but she didn’t care. Ladybug threw her yoyo at her and the akuma was so scared of her that it flew away by itself._ ”

 

“That…that isn’t how akumas work!” Ladybug was running out of steam, and stopped to catch her breath. Chat Noir stopped too, and at first she thought it was because he was giving in, but all of a sudden, his cheeks had gone bright red.

 

“ _Ladybug said, “I love you, Chat,” and instead of answering, Chat Noir just kissed her. Then she…_ ” Chat cut himself rather suddenly and nearly dropped the stick. “Uhh, what happens next is very dull. Shall we read another?”

 

“No, we shall not!” Ladybug swiped his weapon from him. “I’m confiscating this until you can _behave_ , Chaton.”

 

“But…but…” Chat reached out and tried (rather effortlessly) to take his stick back. “There’s this one that is apparently really great but really sad where you get poisoned and almost killed by an akumatised person, and I have to go across the world to find the cure to save you.”

 

“I don’t think so, Chaton.” She was so very close to laughing at him – he indeed looked like a sulking kitten just then – but she held her ground. “We’ve got a job to do.”

 

Chat sighed, and his ears drooped. She almost felt bad. “Okay, My Lady. You’re the boss.”

 

**…**

 

“Isn’t this great? My blog is getting more hits than ever!”

 

“Yeah, I guess…” Marinette tried to sound enthusiastic for her best friend, and failed.

 

“Look, I know _you_ think it’s weird Marinette, but honestly, it’s all harmless fun. Besides, it’s not like Ladybug or Chat Noir have had anything to say about it.”

 

Marinette bit her tongue.

 

They walked into their classroom together like they did every day, but today, something seemed different.

 

“Where…where’s Adrien?”

 

From behind them came Nino’s voice. “Over there.” The girls looked at him, and then followed his finger to where he was pointing. Adrien was sitting in a corner, green eyes shining like he was seconds away from tears. He was holding his phone in his hand and rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

 

“Oh, no!” Marinette said, a little too loudly. “Did something happen? Is he okay?”

 

Nino laughed. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, as long as Chat Noir can find the poison and save Ladybug in time.”

 

“Find the…” Alya worked it out quick enough, and started laughing. Still beaming, Nino put an arm around her and escorted her to her seat, leaving Marinette to stare at the awestruck Adrien by herself.

 

Then she remembered what Chat Noir had told her about that fanfiction story that he wanted to read.

 

It took her a moment to get her head around. Adrien was sitting in the corner of the classroom, obsessing over a story about her. And technically it was about her, even though Adrien didn’t know it. She _was_ Ladybug, after all.

 

Marinette didn’t understand why, but she couldn’t stop herself from blushing.


End file.
